


[podfic] Myself in You

by reena_jenkins



Series: Myself in You [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action Heavy, Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Battle Couple, Buffy Insert, Buffy in Space, Crossover, DAMN YOU, F/M, Gore, Or at least reminded me this story existed, Podfic, Post-Chosen, REENA MADE ME DO IT, Romance?, Season/Series 02, Violence, originally posted in 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Ronon wasn't the only Runner and Buffy isn't who she used to be.
Relationships: Ronon Dex/Buffy Summers
Series: Myself in You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822237
Kudos: 22





	[podfic] Myself in You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Myself in You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440441) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 
  * Inspired by [Myself in You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645406) by pprfaith. 



**Coverartist:** [](https://cybel.livejournal.com/profile)[**cybel**](https://cybel.livejournal.com/)

 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Crossover, post-Chosen, Buffy Insert, Buffy In Space, Season/Series 02, Violence, Gore, action heavy, Romance?, Battle Couple, REENA MADE ME DO IT, Or at least reminded me this story existed, DAMN YOU, originally posted in 2010

 **Length:** 01:58:01

 **Download Link:** You can download this podfic as a [**zipped folder of mp3s right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Myself%20in%20You.zip) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

OR you can download this podfic as a [**podbook/m4b right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(SGA_BtVS\)%20_Myself%20in%20You_.m4b) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

OR you can stream each individual chapter of the podfic by clicking the links below:

[Part 1 and Part 2 (00:55:37)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Myself%20in%20You/\(SGA_BtVS\)%20_Myself%20in%20You_.mp3)

[Part 3 and Part 4 (01:02:23)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Myself%20in%20You/\(SGA_BtVS\)%20_Myself%20in%20You_%20part%202.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> So, part of my goal for my upcoming 10-year podficiversary was to cross-post EVERYTHING to the AO3. I absolutely left that to the very last minute.....
> 
> (Also, another part of my goal is to record the remix of this fic that pprfaith wrote, so keep an eye on this space.)


End file.
